Parental Control
by Bella-Latina
Summary: AH: Bella is forced by Ben and Angela to participate in a special episode of Parental Control and Carlisle and Esme are the parents who are choosing the participants for their son Edward. Will sparks fly b/w B&E? Did I mention that Bella is Mexican? BXE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters - however I do wish I owned Edward - my imagination is now runnning wild...

Bella's Point of View

"Angela!! Pasame las papitas!!" (Pass me the fries) Angela, my best friend at the time, and I were watching "Parental Control" and Angela was currently hogging the

fries.

"Bella" she said sternly, "I was not born in Mexico so if you want your fries then you will have to speak to me in English." Unlike Angela here, I was born in Mexico

and I have resided there for 16 years of my life, (and I was currently 22) therefore Spanish was my first and most fluent language.

"But why must I speak to you in my second language when you know you perfectly understand my first." The truth is that I felt a lot more comfortable speaking in

Spanish and even speaking in small phrases, made me feel a little more at home.

(I currently owned an apartment in Manhattan, NY. I moved to the U.S. when I was sixteen because my parents, Renee and Charlie wanted to let me live a better life

here and it turns out that my father made some very good money with the restaurant that he opened here in Manhattan. He now owns a chain of restaurants and

so we're rich. So apparently my father did very well here in America and we also learned that a considerable amount of people here in NY like Mexican food.

And so I continued the rest of my studies here, and I graduated last year because I skipped three grades in Mexico. I've always had a mature outlook on things,

even as a child and I enjoyed learning which lead to me skipping so many grades.)

"Because I have not spoken Spanish since high school and even then I sucked!" She spoke as if she had won the argument but to her dismay, I always find a way.

"Well if you did suck in Spanish, then how is it that you knew that I wanted the fries." I had a smirk on my face and Angela had an angry pout on her face, with a hint

of humor in her eyes as she reluctantly passed me the fries. We both started cracking up after that and the fact that the slut on the show just shoved cake all over

the other girl's face didn't help our situation much.

"My laugh box hurts!!" Angela cried in between laughs. Her statement just made us start tearing as well.

We stopped laughing after it hurt too much and Angela's cell phone went off.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body

Angela blushed as soon as her ring tone went off and I couldn't help it, I laughed. Of course it was her boyfriend, Ben.

"Hey there" Angela just left Earth and entered her own world which revolved around him. She reminded me of my old boyfri- … ugh! That was one unpleasant

memory. Well come to think of it, it was a lot more than one unpleasant memory.

Back in Mexico, his name was Jacob. At first we hit it off really well, you know the whole boyfriend-girlfriend, honeymoon phase came after that when he asked me to

be his girlfriend. And after a year, he started to ignore me, disrespect me and just disregard anything I had to say and then I happened to catch him in bed with

some slut. And the worst part was the fact that when I found him he told me to stop being a control freak that makes all his decisions for him. Umm … I didn't tell him

to jump in bed with some whore so I his accusation was kind of unjustified. Oh and a week later he kept calling me telling me how he messed up and how he

wanted to get back together. Then he ended up showing up at my house, drunk to the point that he couldn't even walk, and forcibly tried to get me to get back with

him but unfortunately for him I left him unable to reproduce in the near future. And my parents were probably the reason why I haven't seen him since. I even heard

rumors that he went to some mental facility. Never, ever underestimate how far parents will go to protect their children.

Isn't that sad and kind of common for the typical two-timer. However catching Jacob in the act actually didn't hurt me the way I thought it would. I kind of expected

to become disconsolate and maybe even angry. But instead I felt the weird combination of relief and fury. I felt humiliated and it hurt my ego - I may be a part of the

female persuasion but I have a pretty big ego and a sense of pride and confidence that is easily offended by humiliation or by signs of arrogance towards me. But on

top of it all I felt like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and it felt good. So I was ready to rid Jacob of my life.

Meanwhile my constant ranting, Angela was still on the phone and I caught the last part of the conversation.

"I'd love to but I don't want to leave Bella alone." I felt bad for her wanting to stay here instead of going wherever with her boyfriend but I didn't want to let her

know I was eavesdropping.

"Oh we're just watching 'Parental Control'" well she isn't going to for long because I absolutely refuse to be the reason she stays. A huge smile appeared on her

face.

"Ok, you know I could die for that? Ok fine I'll do it but first I have to let you know that you have a horrible and an oh so clever mind.". She giggled and I became

curious of what she was going to get herself into.

"Ok bye, see you when I see you." She snapped the phone shut and put an innocent smile on her face and sat down next to me on the couch. And now is my perfect

chance to pry the information she is currently holding.

"So how's Ben?" I might as well start easy.

"He's good. Umm Bella, do you mind me asking you a question?" she asked me with a nervous expression on her face.

"Well you already are so might as well ask another." I pointed out while chuckling.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Come to think of it I haven't since Jacob. I turned down everyone else.

"No, I'm am currently available. But now may I ask you why you are asking me this?" Now I became very curious as to why she is asking this and does it have

anything to do with what they were talking about earlier?

"No reason at all, it's just that I haven't seen you on any dates since, well ever. I'm beginning to think that you have become antisocial" she added with a quiet

laugh.

"Well I have become antisocial, then why am I now conversing with you?" I asked with a triumphant expression on my face.

She rolled her eyes but I knew that there was a reason as to why she was asking me this.

"Angela, seriously, tell me why your asking me that questi-" I've been cut off by a car honk outside. Angela immediately jumped off from the couch and ran to the

door.

"See you later Bella!!" She slammed the door on her way out through all of her excitement. I rolled my eyes and stood up to go to the kitchen. I poured myself a

glass of water and went back to the couch with a visible pout on my face.

Why wouldn't she tell me why she asked me that? But first why did she ask me that in the first place? And was Ben involved in whatever scheme Angela was

planning? I let out an audible sigh and turned back to the show.

The dude ended up picking the red head instead of his now ex-girlfriend and the other contestant. The parents then jumped up and gave each other a high five and

then hugged each other as if they had won a million bucks. I was kind of funny watching the ex-girlfriend curse out the dude, stomp furiously out of the house and

attack the camera-guy that was following her. Then to get my mind off of Angela and her plots, I started pondering why the guys on this show were always at least

somewhat attractive? Is it because all of the cute guys have horrible taste in girls or is it that the producers exclude ugly people from the show?

Well I turned my attention back to the screen and watched a commercial of how people could apply to be one of the contestants of this show and of how the next

episode they film will be different from all of the others that they have done.

Somehow I felt some bad premonition come over me. And the bad part is, is that when my intuition decides to kick in, it's usually correct.

AN: Please review if you like it or not or if there are any comments that you want to make on the story so far and let me know if I should continue it or not.

Bella-Latina


	2. Chapter 2

I need a beta for this story

**I need a beta for this story!!**

**Please read this AN. I'm sorry that this isn't an update but for the future of this story, I need to get this message out there!**

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I got back from Ecuador two weeks ago and there was no internet there, so I wrote down about 12 chapters on paper while I was over there and then I realized that I had left them in the drawer of the desk where I kept them. So I lost about twelve chapters of this story that I wanted to post. And, right now I'm feeling a little discouraged. Ok maybe very discouraged. But then I realized it didn't matter because I had a dream that completely changed the plot of the story and basically the story itself.

(And after that I had marching band camp which was six hours everyday for a week and my father broke his leg in Ecuador so now my mom is working, my dad is home, and because I'm the oldest, I have to clean the whole house. And it's really time consuming. And next week I have volleyball tryouts, and I know I won't want to write then because it hurts to even lift a finger after the coaches are done with you. And after that school starts and aside from the extra class I take, I'm going to be taking AP classes which will require my constant attention.)

So I'm going to be very busy for a while **which is why I need a beta – to help me look it over, help make necessary changes, help me with ideas, give opinions, and help with creativity. If you are interested then PM me. Porfavor!! If you want the story to continue or at least survive, then I'll need help!!**


End file.
